


Kasumi and Arisa’s Married Life

by p4rad0x



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rad0x/pseuds/p4rad0x
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Kasumi and Arisa’s life with their daughter.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Shopping for Kasumi

In the Toyama household, Arisa was the one who did all the shopping for their family as Kasumi has a tendency to buy things that they really didn’t need. Kasumi however insisted that she helped out with the shopping in some way, so Kasumi was given the task of writing up the shopping list for the grocery store. Kasumi wasn’t the best at writing the list as the items on there sometimes had vague descriptions, but it made her happy so Arisa didn’t mind having to put a little bit more effort when she went shopping. 

That didn’t stop her from being frustrated at her wife when she wrote stuff like “juice boxes with the happy apple! :)” on the list. Luckily Arisa was able to convince Kasumi to send her the list via email as originally Kasumi wanted to hand write the list in crayon. Between Kasumi’s love for juice boxes, cute lunches, and wanting to write everything in crayon, Arisa sometimes felt like she was married to a six year old. 

“Why are there so many different brands of juice boxes? Do I really have to look at the pictures on every one of them to find an apple that looks happy?” Arisa said to herself as she scanned the rows of packaged juice boxes on the shelf in front of her. Maybe letting Kasumi write the list in crayon would have been better, since at least then she could add a picture to help Arisa out. “Could this be it?” Arisa picked up a package of juice boxes, each one with an apple with a large smile printed on the front of the juice box.

“Toyama-san?”

“Uwaah!” Arisa shrieked out in surprise, nearly dropping the juice boxes as she quickly turned to face whoever was calling out to her. “Saito-san?”

“Isn’t this a nice surprise! I don’t think that I’ve seen you since you and your wife came to check out the school!” Saito-san was a teacher at the school that their five year old daughter, Yuriko, went to. Kasumi usually took Yuriko to and from school since Arisa didn’t have a driver's license. 

“I hope she hasn’t been causing you too much trouble. I know she can get pretty excited at times.”

“Oh not at all! Yuriko has been doing great, and she’s made lots of friends in her class!”

_ I was talking about Kasumi, but I’m glad that Yuriko is having a good time in school.  _ Arisa thought back to how she was before she had met Kasumi, and how she didn’t have much of a reason to go to school so she never went most days. She didn’t want Yuriko to go through all that, so hearing that she’s making lots of friends came as a relief.

“I see Yuriko has good taste.” Saito-san said, pointing at the juice boxes that Arisa was holding. “My daughter loves those too!”   
  


“Aha.” Arisa laughed nervously. “These are for my wife…”


	2. Coloring

Arisa looked down at the mess of paper and crayons that covered the floor of their living room. It had been raining all day long, so Kasumi brought out some art supplies and had been drawing with Yuriko the whole afternoon. Kasumi had invited Arisa to join the two of them laying down on the floor, but Arisa was content with just watching from the comfort of the sofa. 

Simultaneously Kasumi and Yuriko pushed forward their drawings, it looked like they drew their house, and grabbed new sheets of blank computer paper. Kasumi turned to Yuriko and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle while looking up at Arisa. 

“What are you two drawing now?” Arisa leaned forward towards the two girls on the floor with a soft smile across her lips. 

“It’s a surprise for you!” Yuriko said before turning around with her back to Arisa. It was clear that Yuriko didn’t want any chances of Arisa seeing her drawing before it was completed. Arisa gave Kasumi a pleading look, hoping that she would be able to make her wife crack and tell her what they were drawing, but Kasumi simply responded with a smug smile and started working on her own drawing. 

A few minutes later, Kasumi got up with a proud look on her face. “Ta-da!” She exclaimed as she showed Arisa her drawing, which was a surprisingly detailed crayon drawing of her. “We drew things that we love, so I drew you!” 

Arisa felt her heart skip a beat as a blush crept up her face. “Kasumi...” Arisa stood up and leaned close to Kasumi to give her a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you too.”

“I love you too mommy!” An excited Yuriko said as she got up and ran over to her moms with her drawing in her hands. “And I love you too Mama! Look what I drew!” She proudly held up her drawing of the three of them smiling and holding hands.

Arisa let out a gasp when she saw the drawing Yuriko made. She never would have thought that something so simple would make her feel overwhelmed with emotions, yet here she was unable to speak all because of a simple crayon drawing.

“Mama, you’re crying… Do you not like it?” Yuriko asked, feeling a bit down that she couldn’t draw something as nice as Kasumi’s drawing.

“No..” Arisa used her sleeves to wipe the teardrops leaking out of her eyes. “I love it. I really do.” Arisa bent down to give a now beaming Yuriko a kiss on the forehead. “How about I go hang these up on the fridge, and you and mommy can pick out something for us to watch together on the TV?”

“Okay!” Yuriko said as she gave Arisa her drawing and ran over to the sofa.

“Yuriko! We need to clean up all our other drawings first!” Kasumi told Yuriko as she gave Arisa the portrait she drew of her. “Do you think you could laminate her drawing later? I’m sure she’s going to want to take it to kindergarten and I don’t want it to get all crumpled up by mistake.” 

Arisa nodded her head and gave Kasumi a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the kitchen with their drawings in hand. She opened up a drawer full of star shaped magnets, and hung both of their drawings up next to each other on the fridge. After hanging up the drawings, Arisa looked back into the family room, where Yuriko was sitting on Kasumi’s lap on the couch laughing. “I love you both so much…” Arisa said to herself as she went to go join them.


	3. Warmth

“I’m cold.” Arisa said as she scooted closer to Kasumi’s side of their bed. If it was up to her, she would have preferred a smaller bed so she could snuggle up close to Kasumi every night, but the amount of plushies that Kasumi insisted on sleeping with took up a lot of space, thus the large bed. Kasumi gently opened her eyes and placed a hand on Arisa’s cheek. 

“You don’t feel cold.”

“Stupid.” Arisa teased as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi and brought her into a soft embrace. “You know what I meant.”

“That my wife is needy and wants me to cuddle her to sleep?” Kasumi pulled Arisa in closer and slowly rubbed her back through the old shirt Arisa was wearing from one of their concerts back in high school. 

“You don’t have to say it like that..” Arisa looked up and her eyes met Kasumi’s who was looking at her in a way that made her feel like her heart was going to melt. “Hey, Kasumi?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Kasumi said as she closed her eyes. Arisa did the same and leaned into Kasumi, their lips touching for a few seconds before Arisa pulled back. She closed her eyes again and nuzzled her head into Kasumi’s chest. 

“I love you.” She said softly, her voice slightly muffled. 

“I love you too.” Kasumi gave Arisa a quick kiss on the forehead before she too closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to call this chapter lol

Kasumi stopped wearing her star-shaped buns after Poppin’Party disbanded a few years after everyone graduated from high school. Kasumi never really felt sad about them no longer officially being a band; they never were intending to go full professional like Roselia, and they all had lives of their own that they had to focus on. Kasumi still wore her old hairstyle on the semi-rare occasion that they played together for memory's sake, but most days she went with a simple but mature looking ponytail. 

Even though she didn’t wear her star-shaped buns anymore, Yuriko wanted to have hair just like her mom used to after having seen a picture of her and Arisa back in high school, and thus began the daily morning routine of Kasumi doing Yuriko’s hair. 

“You know, you’re gonna have to learn how to do this all by yourself someday.” Kasumi said as she put the finishing touches on Yuriko’s hair. She was standing behind Yuriko as she sat down in front of her dresser as she watched how Kasumi did her hair in the reflection of her mirror. 

“But if I learn how to do it myself, then I won’t have mornings with mommy anymore!” Yuriko protested with a pout. 

“I can still spend mornings with you even if you do your own hair! We could even do our hair together!” 

Yuriko turned around and looked at her mom with a sparkle in her eyes. “Could we have matching star hair?”

“If that’s what you want, then of course.” Kasumi did the finishing touches on Yuriko’s hair before patting her on the head as she hopped off the chair she was sitting in. “Now, why don’t you find Mama? I’m sure she’s got breakfast ready!” Yuriko gave Kasumi a tight hug before running out of her room to find Arisa. 

A few minutes later, Kasumi left Yuriko’s room and walked into the dining room, where two sets of eyes were staring at her, one one golden and the other purple. “I see you and Yuriko are matching now.” 

“Hehe, do you like it?” Kasumi as she twirled a finger in her hair.

“Mommy is so pretty!” Yuiko shouted.

“I agree, she is very pretty.” Arisa gave Yuriko a gentle head rub. “Why don’t you go grab some breakfast from the kitchen, Kasumi? It still should be warm.”

“Ah, thank you Arisa!” Kasumi gave Arisa a quick peck on the cheek before going to get her own breakfast while Arisa and Yuriko finished theirs.


End file.
